


If You Want, I'll Keep on Crying

by BasementVampire



Series: Staring Down a Loaded Gun [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Come as Lube, Crying, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Fear Play, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, Overstimulation, Ownership, Serial Killers, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: When Gerard discovered his neighbor's deadly secret, he thought he was done for. Frank, however, might just want to keep him around.Gerard tells himself he's only submitting to Frank so he won't end up in pieces, but maybe he's a little more fucked in the head than he'd like to admit.





	If You Want, I'll Keep on Crying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I know I wrote the first part of this like a million years ago (it was part of my Halloween one shot series) but I've finally gotten around to writing a second part. A lot of people asked for this, although I'm not really sure if anyone cares anymore, but I resisted writing this for so long. I liked the ambiguous ending of the first part, and I had felt like writing a sequel would ruin that. But I gave in; people wanted a follow-up and to be honest, I really wanted to continue Collision of Your Kiss. So here it finally is.
> 
> enjoy

_Frank pulled back and admired the mark he’d made, running his fingers over the wet, bruised skin and down Gerard’s neck._

_“I wonder,” Frank drawled, “whether your throat would look prettier cut open or covered in hickeys."_

 

 

Gerard shuddered and tightened his grip on Frank’s shirt. “Oh my god,” he breathed, barely audible.

Frank sighed, looking down at him with his faced scrunched up in a pout that would have been adorable in any other situation, but right now was just making Gerard’s stomach turn. “It’s such a shame,” Frank mused. “I really wanted to keep you.”

“Oh, Frankie,” Gerard said breathlessly, “I’ll be such a good boy for you, you know I will.” Christ, he didn’t even know what he was saying at this point; Gerard was just rambling on and hoping Frank wouldn’t slice open his throat.

Frank smirked, something predatory darkening his eyes. He tangled a hand in Gerard’s hair and leaned down so they were a breath away when he asked, “Why?”

Gerard was a desperate mess, breath hitching when Frank tugged sharply at his hair. He found himself still blinking away tears. “I don’t know,” he moaned.

The fingers of Frank’s free hand curled around his throat. He murmured against Gerard’s lips, “Do you still want me?”

Gerard’s eyes fluttered shut and he closed the distance between him and Frank, their kiss hot and dirty and desperate. Gerard whimpered brokenly when Frank’s fingers tightened around his throat.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Gerard said.

“Are you scared?” Frank growled. His grip on Gerard’s neck was so tight that Gerard could barely breathe.

“Yes,” Gerard wheezed, gasping in vain for breath. When Frank shifted in his lap, Gerard’s hips bucked involuntarily, eyes rolling back. He would have moaned if he could have gotten any air into his lungs.

Frank chuckled darkly. He released his grip on Gerard’s throat and grasped at the collar of his shirt, rocking his hips down, slow and salacious.

Gerard gasped for air, coughing and convulsing. His head was spinning and his stomach was twisted in knots, but all he could focus on was Frank’s hips moving against his.

“Somebody’s all hot and bothered, huh?” Frank teased, leaning in to nibble at Gerard’s neck.

“God, yes,” he rasped. His voice was raw and broken and quiet.

Frank giggled. “Even though there’s guts spilled all over my kitchen?” He punctuated the question with a sharp bite to Gerard’s throat.

Gerard arched up off the couch with a moan, infuriatingly hard in his pants. He didn’t resist when Frank tugged his shirt off, tossing it aside and running his hands all over Gerard’s bare chest. Gerard rutted against him, moaning and whining and grasping at Frank anywhere he could. A sick feeling rose inside him, and he told himself he was only doing this so that Frank wouldn’t kill him.

“What do you want, babydoll?” Frank purred, giving Gerard a wet, open-mouth kiss. He cooed, “You gotta tell me what you want.”

Gerard gasped when Frank grabbed his hair and yanked hard. “Fuck, anything. Anything you want. Please.”

It wasn’t lost on Gerard that this was fucking crazy. Here he was moaning and writhing under a guy who had just had a knife to his throat and threatened to cut out his tongue. But somehow, it didn’t matter that Frank was a psycho or that there was a dead body in his kitchen or that his throat was still raw from being choked. He wanted Frank, never mind that his hands were stained with blood where they were clawing at Gerard’s stomach.

Frank licked up the side of his neck. “God, you’re just as desperate as you were last night. Such a whore.”

He slipped off the couch, settling between Gerard’s legs and tugging his pants down to his thighs. Gerard sighed shakily, watching with hazy eyes as Frank licked at the bulge in his underwear.

“Feels good, baby?” His hair was falling messily around his face, and he was flushed, cheeks rosy and eyes dark. He was beautifully sinful, on his knees in front of Gerard, pulling down the other man’s underwear with bloodstained fingers. He was so pretty Gerard almost couldn’t believe Frank could kill anyone.

When Frank began sucking on the head of his cock, all other thoughts dissipated. All Gerard could think of was how fucking good it was. Yes, it had felt amazing to have Frank fuck his throat raw, but this was a whole different kind of pleasure. Frank was so good with his mouth, knowing just what to do with his tongue and bobbing his head up and down at just the right times. And even though Frank was the one on his knees, he was still as fucking dominant as he was the night before, holding Gerard’s hips down and digging his nails into the squishy skin of Gerard’s hips. Frank was in control, and they both knew it.

Gerard gasped when Frank sunk all the way down, swallowing around Gerard and just fucking _staying there_. He grasped at Frank’s hair and arched up off the couch, eyes rolling back.

“Oh, Frankie,” he moaned.

Frank pulled off, looking up at Gerard with dark eyes and thick spit running down his chin. “You’re so gorgeous like this,” he rasped, voice shot. He was looking at Gerard like he wanted to tear him apart. “You look so vulnerable.”

Gerard whined, pawing at the other man’s face. “Please,” he begged. He wasn’t sure what he was asking for.

Frank sucked two fingers into his mouth, bobbing his head and putting on a show and making Gerard wish Frank’s lips were on his cock again. He liked where this was going, though, and sighed in pleasure when Frank’s fingers pushed into him. He was still stretched from last night, but Frank fingered him good anyway, thrusting and scissoring his fingers and making Gerard squirm.

“Yeah, you like that, princess?” Frank teased, biting the inside of Gerard’s thigh.

Gerard gasped. “Oh god, _yes_.”

Then Frank’s fingers hit his prostate, and he was fucking gone. Eyes rolling back as he moaned and rocked down on Frank’s hand, Gerard was ridiculously close. He keened, and when Frank shoved his fingers in and just fucking rubbed against his spot again and again, he came hard, Frank stroking him through it.

Gerard blushed, breathless, and the sight of his come all over Frank’s face almost made him hard again. “Sorry,” he panted. “I—I didn’t mean to come so quick.”

Frank withdrew his fingers, making Gerard hiss at both the emptiness and the sensitivity. “It’s okay, Gee. But now you’re gonna get on your hands and knees for me, okay?” There was a dangerous edge to his voice that made Gerard obey immediately.

Body still lax and spent from having just come, Gerard turned over into position as Frank climbed onto the couch behind him. Frank shoved his head down onto the cushions, pulling his hips up so Gerard’s ass was in the air, back arched almost painfully. This was fucking humiliating, being on display like this and letting Frank use his pliant body however he wanted, but Gerard knew better than to protest. He wanted this, and even if he didn’t, he knew what Frank could do to him if he misbehaved.

“Don’t have any lube,” Frank said, almost as an afterthought. “Usually when I bring home pretty boys like you, I just fuck ‘em raw even when they’re begging me to stop, and no one ever sees ‘em again anyways. So this will have to do.”

Gerard was still stuck on the part where Frank said he raped his victims when he felt something sticky being smeared on his hole.

“What’s that?” He whimpered when Frank’s fingers dipped in just slightly.

Frank hummed. “’S your come. You left it all over my face, remember?”

God, that was disgusting but so hot. Gerard whined when Frank’s sticky hand landed on his lower back, just above the swell of his ass, rubbing come into Gerard’s skin. Frank growled, “There. I own you.”

Then, Frank was shoving into him with only Gerard’s drying come as lube. Gerard groaned in pain, hurting from both the burn of being impaled almost dry on Frank’s cock and the oversensitivity of having just had an orgasm. He squirmed, clawing at the arm of the couch, but this just seemed to spur Frank on even more.

“Gonna be a good little bitch for me, huh, babydoll?” he purred. “Even though you’re sore, you’re still gonna be a good boy for me, yeah?”

Gerard whined, and when Frank bottomed out, he didn’t even stop to let the other man get used to him. He just kept pounding in, fast and rough. “Yes, your good boy, Frankie,” Gerard whimpered, breath catching on a moan that was half pain, half pleasure.

Gerard mewled, back arching like a cat, when Frank hit his spot. The feeling sent shock waves of _too much_ and _yes, don’t stop_ through his body.

“There?” Frank teased, angling his thrusts to keep pounding into Gerard’s prostate.

Gerard bit down on his hand to keep from screaming, and his head reeled as Frank used him in the best way. Then Frank’s fingers were wrapped around his cock, and Gerard begged, “Please, no—I _can’t_.”

Frank ignored his pleas, jerking him off roughly as he continued to drill him through the couch. “Who’s in charge here?” he growled. “If I say you’re gonna come again, you’re coming again. Got it?

Gerard whined, nodding. A few tears ran down his face, his body aching with overstimulation. But Frank was right—he was in control, and Gerard wouldn’t dare to disobey him.

Frank made him come again, stroking him through it and fucking him hard. Gerard’s head was spinning, and he barely noticed when the other man’s hips stilled and Frank’s hot come began spilling into him.

When he was finished, Frank pulled out and sat back on the couch, panting. He left Gerard crying in a pool of his own come, laughing, “You’re such a fuckin whore.”

Gerard whimpered, forcing his sore body upright and looking at the other man. “I’ll be yours,” he whispered. “Anything you want, Frank. Please.”

A devilish grin spread across Frank’s face. “I kill people. I murder people, babydoll.”

“Yeah,” Gerard said shakily. “But I—Frank, I had such a good time last, didn’t you? Don’t you like me?”

Frank kissed him, and it was unforgiving. It told Gerard exactly what Frank was going to say. “I own you,” Frank growled. “You’re mine now, okay?”

Gerard nodded, curling into Frank, who seemed taken aback by the affectionate gesture. “Do you like me? I mean…as a person? Not just for sex.”

“I think so. Yeah,” Frank said hesitantly. “You’re cute, baby.”

Good enough. Gerard smiled and cuddled with the man he wanted so desperately to care for him.

“Gee baby?” Frank said, breaking the silence. “I’m hungry. Why don’t you order take out while I clean up my mess?”

“Okay.” Gerard gave him a gentle kiss, forcing down the sick feeling that arose when he remembered the dead body in Frank’s kitchen. “And for the record? I really like you, Frank.”

Frank smiled, and it had that soft feel to it that he had shown the night before, like maybe he really was fond of Gerard. “I like you, too. I…well, no one’s ever stayed with me. No one’s really cared about me like you do, Gee.”

Gerard felt his chest tighten, and suddenly, all he wanted was to fix this broken boy. “I’m here. Don’t worry. I won’t leave you, Frankie.”

Frank pulled him close, and the hug was a stark juxtaposition from his previous actions. “Thank you.”

Amidst his happiness, Gerard wondered what the fuck he had gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~
> 
> drop a comment if you're so inclined and let me know what you think! I'm considering continuing this, so let me know if any of y'all would be interested in reading more. (It would probably just be more porn ~with~ plot, in the same vein as this.)
> 
> <3


End file.
